Darkroom ( sokeefe )
by flustered dreams
Summary: Sophie Foster is a rising star in the media. When she is cast in a movie and sourly recognizes a co-star, drama unfolds and the bitter past is dug up.
1. backstory

**Sophie Foster is a singer, songwriter, and actress who is about to announce her debut album.**  
**Keefe Sencen is an actor who has already starred in multiple movies on the big screen, until including a character in an adaptation of the novel .**  
**Sophie is best friends with Biana Vacker, an actress and aspiring director who is studying under Alina. Biana stars in a Netflix original. Biana used to star in a Disney channel show.**  
**Sophie's other best friend is Linh Song, who has held supporting roles in several shows and, studies screenwriting, and also directs short films.**  
**Keefe is friends with Tam Song, aspiring film editor and Fitz Vacker, Broadway actor.**  
**Keefe and Sophie have been cast in a movie together, but nothing has been announced.**

**Keefe and Sophie have a past that no one but their friends know about. They used to date back when Keefe was fairly unknown, but Sophie broke up with him due to her fears of commitment and intimacy. It was not a clean split, and they don't speak.**  
**Keefe just broke up with his girlfriend of four years, and Sophie hasn't been dating anyone seriously since Keefe.**

* * *

WARNING:

i. this a kotlc au. aspects have changed.

ii. cursing is involved!


	2. 1

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)**

(_mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

got some news for you guys tmrw. biiiig news. more coming after. stay tuned.

* * *

25/01/2019, 16:49

1.2k retweets, 764k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** (_xsophiefx)_ : augh fav songwriter

**lexi** (_onceuponamoonlark)_ : oh fck are we getting new music? are u in a movie? i'm so excited

**lana** (_sophieswishes)_ : KDNWODJFNAKNDFN

**brynn** (_keefeisbatman)_ : HOLY SHIT

**Biana Vacker** **(**✔**)** (_queenbee)_ : WIFE I AM SO READY

**eviana** (_sophie_foster) _: oh hell yes

**Linh Song❤❤** **(**✔**)** (_girlofmanyhugs)_ : you go honey!

**julia** (_ftwsophie)_ : girl this is where it's AT

**mia** (_cloudysophs)_ : DID U JUST -

**april** (_whatafoster_) : pls say it's new music

* * *

load more comments


	3. 2

**IMESSAGE GROUPCHAT:**

**POWERPUFF GIRLZ**

* * *

**wife bee** 🐝: SOOOPPHHIIIIIIIEEEE ONE DAY TILL UR ALBUM ANNOUNCEMENT

me: IKR I'M CRYING

**wife linh**💧: This is so exciting I CAN'T-

**wife bee** 🐝: ONE DAYYY

me: linh ur my manager  
should i... like...  
tweet some lyrics?

**wife linh**💧: I would! It'll get your fans excited

me: i love being a tease

**wife bee** 🐝: We know

me: 😋

**wife linh**💧: I'm gonna block you

me: do it no balls

**wife linh**💧: 😧

me: sorry 😂

me: no fr though i love you guys sm

**wife bee** 🐝: And we love you!

**wife linh**💧: We do! Very much❤❤❤

me: 😘

me: alright brb gonna go be a tease


	4. 3

**Sophie Foster** **(**✔**)**

(_mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

all i remember is all that i need

can't remember the feel of your body on me

* * *

26/01/2019, 11:05

1.4k retweets, 942k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**victoria** (_wonderchildsoph)_ : THIS BOUTA BE LYRICS

**lana** (_sophieswishes)_ : AHHHHHH

**opal** (_gorgeoussencen)_ : marry me i beg of you

**mia** (_cloudysophs)_ : im crying

**celeste** (_sophdoesntneedaguy)_ : ok we're getting new music tmrw and i'm not ready

**maeve** (_bbygirlsophiie) _: dklsoddjjsksksjjSKJDDJWJKDJD

**lexi** (_onceuponamoonlark)_ : ooh yes girl

**zoey** (_bianasbees)_ : I'M SO SJDJDJSJDJS

* * *

load more comments


	5. 4

❤💬↗  
**7****05,020 likes**

**mysteriousmissf** excited to announce my debut album, darkroom, will be out feb 14. she's very special to me n personal... can't wait to take this journey with you.

* * *

_View all 2,102 comments _

**ilyssophies** HOLY SHIT  
**cloudysophs** JSKSJSJSJDJJSJ  
**girlofmanyhugs** YAYAYAYAYAYAY  
**queenbee** IM SO READY  
**goodnightnsoph** FUCK YES  
**onceinalifetime** Y E S


	6. 5

❤💬↗**755,020 likes**

**mysteriousmissf** darkroom. out feb 14.

1\. in a darkroom

2\. gloss

3\. echoes

4\. kiss the rings

5\. gleamin

6\. flashback

7\. exhale

8\. he

9\. daydreamin

* * *

_View all 3,172 comments _

**ilyssophies** SO MANY SONGS I'M BLESSED 😭  
**cloudysophs** JSKSJSJSJDJJSJ  
**bianasbees** DAYDREAMIN? 💕  
**sophiannaa** ART. I ALREADY KNOW IT'S ART  
**goodnightnsoph** queen of making me question my sexuality 😩  
**onceinalifetime** THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR


	7. 6

**bria**  
(_parisianfoster_)

* * *

ok what tracks ya'll claiming

* * *

26/01/2019, 12:07

26 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : daydreamin  
**lexi** ( _onceuponamoonlark)_ : EXHALE!  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : exhale  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : flashback?  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : IN A DARKROOM  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster) _: he  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : why is no one claiming gloss?  
**mia** (_cloudysophs)_ : kiss the rings  
**april** (_whatafoster_) : mmmm gleamin

* * *

load more comments


	8. 7

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)**  
( _mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

ask me sum questions ✨

* * *

26/01/2019, 12:13

1.3k retweets, 794k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : what's in a darkroom about?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : _xsophiefx_ dancing with someone you love in the dark. it's all about a wild ride where you can't see each other's faces, but you're in one another's embraces :)  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : and gleamin?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf) _: _sophieswishes_ gleamin is all about confidence after a rough breakup. getting over, lovin yourself, and gleamin like the stars  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster)_ : what's exhale about?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_: _sophie_foster_ exhale is all about my insecurity and anxiety. she's a very special song to me... i hope y'all like her  
**julia** ( _ftwsophis)_ : how about daydreamin, hun?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : daydreamin is a very hard one for me. i barely even wanted it to go on the album - my mind got changed last minute. daydreamin is all about losing my best friend.  
**mia** ( _cloudysophs)_ : sorry ok this is annoying but what about he?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : _cloudysophs_ a guy who i used to love very much. longing and regret mixed into a bop  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : why have you not released any of these as singles?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : _bbyqueensophiie_ they'll come in due time. it isn't my baby's due date yet  
**bria** ( _parisianfoster)_ : how about flashback?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : _parisianfoster_ flashback is all about pstd - specifically the things i have to deal with  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : echoes?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : _gorgeoussencen_ echoes of the past that haunt u at night. it's all about those little things that are used to attack you and how you can over come.  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : what's kiss the rings abt?  
**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : _keefeisbatman_ she's all about the rings i have from my friends. i get teased about them relentlessly (especially from the people who gave them to me! cough cough!) and it's just a lil friendship bop

* * *

load more comments


	9. 8

**bria**  
( _parisianfoster_)

* * *

daydreaming is all about dex dying... i'm not ready. i'm gonna cry as soon as that shit starts playin

* * *

26/01/2019, 12:07

59 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : same  
**lexi** ( _onceuponamoonlark)_ : wait WHAT!?  
**bria** ( _parisianfoster)_ : onceuponamoonlark her best friend - dex dizznee - died a year ago. daydreamin (a new song on her upcoming album) is all about losing him  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : IM GOING TO SOB  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster) _: i can't deal with this album  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : sad 😭😭  
**mia** (_cloudysophs)_ : AUGHUGUG  
**april** (_whatafoster_) : nooooo

* * *

load more comments


	10. 9

**celeste**  
( _bbyqueensophiie_)

* * *

this album is so personal. it's all about her life, mental health, and love. she even added a song (gloss) for us - the listeners - to feel some self love. truly a queen

* * *

26/01/2019, 12:07

59 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : she's really a queen  
**lexi** ( _onceuponamoonlark)_ : i love my idol  
**bria** ( _parisianfoster)_ : _onceuponamoonlark_ she's gone through so much...  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : IM GOING TO SOB  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster) _: i can't deal with this album  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : i love this girl

* * *

load more comments


	11. 10

**IMESSAGE GROUPCHAT:**

**TAM'S** **BITCHES**

**Shady Boi**: keefe bro did u see that sophie's releasing album?

**me**: Yeah, I did

**Shady Boi**: how do u feel abt it?

**me**: Idk? I'm glad she's doing  
this tho I'm happy for her

**me**: But I'm not involved and  
she doesn't want me to be

**Fitzy**: You don't think some of her songs are about you?

**me**: Not sure

**me**: But again it's  
not my business

**Shady Boi**: stop being so respectful it's irritating

**Shady Boi**: be u

**me**: This is me. This is me  
giving proper respect to her.  
Keeping my distance

**Fitzy**: Shut up Tam

**Shady Boi**: make me

**me**: oh my god get a room

**Shady Boi**: no

**Fitzy**: You going to listen to her album?

**me**: Yeah I think I will

**Shady Boi**: sweet i will too

**me**: She still talk to you guys?

**Fitzy**: Yeah.

**Shady Boi**: yeeeeep. funny how she's great friends with us, but... she won't talk to u. she even made a song about the rings she got from fitz

**me**: -_-

**Fitzy**: smooth, Tam. Smooth.

**Fitzy**: And not just my rings! She's gonna talk abt Dex too

**me**: Yeah...

**Shady Boi**: shit... i forgot

**Fitzy**: Yeah. It's been hard for her

**Fitzy**: But, anyway, Keefe, you two are gonna have to talk eventually. You're in a movie together

**me**: that's not 100% certain tho.  
They might change their minds

**me**: We haven't signed the contracts yet

**Shady Boi**: well they're not gonna just kick you off

**Fitzy**: Better him than Sophie. She hasn't starred in anything yet

**Shady Boi**: shut u p

**me**: How about both of you shut up?

**Shady Boi**: how about we all shut up

**me**: Yeah I'm tired

**Shady Boi**: it's like... noon

**me**: I'm still tired


	12. 11

**julia**  
( _ftwsophie_)

* * *

i wonder who he is abt huh

* * *

26/01/2019, 12:49

4 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : low-key same... i respect her privacy but i'm still curious  
**emily** ( _onceinalifetime_) : _ xsophiefx_ same here man  
**paulina** ( _imaginefoster)_ : what i want to know is if its a bop or a ballad  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : IM GOING TO SOB  
**angelica** ( _angelsoph__) _: ahhhh im so excited for it

* * *

load more comments 


	13. 12

**opal**  
( _gorgeoussencen_)

* * *

_mysteriousmissf_ what songs are bops and which ones are ballads?

* * *

25/01/2019, 16:49

12 retweets, 426 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**Sophie**** Foster (√****)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : _gorgeoussencen_ ballads: daydreamin, he, exhale, echoes. rest are bops.  
**emily** ( _onceinalifetime)_ : OPAL OMG SHE REPLIED TO U  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : oh fck yes i'm so ready  
**kehlani** ( _honeyforsophie)_ : four ballads? we're so freaking lucky  
celeste ( _bbyqueensophiie__)_ : _mysteriousmissf_ what song is your fav?  
**Sophie**** Foster (√****)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : _bbyqueensophiie_ in a darkroom and exhale, definitely  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster)_ : _mysteriousmissf_ omg i love you  
**Sophie**** Foster (√****)** ( __mysteriousmissf)___ : __sophie_foster_ i love you too ❤

* * *

load more comments


	14. 13

CONTACT:  
**Maybe Keefe?**

**Maybe Keefe?**: Hey Sophie. Harper - the director - gave me your number so we could talk about the movie and stuff


	15. 14

**IMESSAGE**** GROUPCHAT:**

**POWERPUFF** **GIRLZ**

* * *

**me**: guys...

**wife ****linh**💧: hey hon!

**wife bee 🐝**: hi babes!  
**wife bee 🐝**: what's up, soph?

**me**: keefe got my number...  
**me**: he just texted me...

**wife ****linh**💧: oh

**me**: yeah  
**me**: oh

**wife bee 🐝**: Well... Start by hearing him out, babe, okay?  
**wife bee 🐝**: I know it's hard. But you have to talk anyway, considering the movie.

**me**: i don't know...

**wife ****linh**💧: We believe in you  
**wife ****linh**💧: You can do it

**wife bee 🐝**: ❤


	16. 15

CONTACT:  
**Maybe Keefe?**

* * *

**Maybe Keefe?**: Hey Sophie. Harper - the director - gave me your number so we could talk about the movie and stuff

**Maybe Keefe?**: Sophie, come on, don't ignore me. Please.

**me**: there's not much i have to say to you

* * *

**\- CHANGED CONTACT NAME TO "KEEFE" -**

* * *

**Keefe**: Look, you don't have to like me, but you do have to work with me..

**me**: the thing is, i don't really  
want to work with you

**Keefe**: It's been, like, six years. It's about time we worked this out

**me**: there's nothing to be worked out.  
we weren't right for each other.  
and you suck

**Keefe**: Sophie.

**me**: i don't care about what you have to say

**Keefe**: I just hope we can at least not be enemies. Friends might be a stretch, but...

**Keefe**: I miss you.

**me**: you don't get to miss me, sencen

**Keefe**: So you don't miss me?

**me**: no.

**Keefe**: Alright

**Keefe**: Well, we still have to work together, but I'll give you your space


	17. 16

CONTACT: **Harper**

* * *

**Harper**: Hey, Sophie

**me**: oh, hey, what's up?

**Harper**: Let me start off by saying I am very excited to be working with you on this movie!

**me**: back at you :)

**Harper**: I think you and Keefe should spend some time together to try to get to know one another so you're more comfortable with each other when you're filming

**me**: that little shit told on me?

**Harper**: No...

**Harper**: What did you do?

**me**: nothing.

**me**: is this a suggestion or a requirement?

**Harper**: Let's call it an assignment

**me**: alright

**me**: i guess i'll talk to him then

**Harper**: Thank you!

**me**: yeah


	18. 17

CONTACT: **Keefe**

* * *

**me**: alright, sencen, harper wants  
us to hang out, so i guess i'm  
forced to put up with you.

**Keefe**: Ohh

**Keefe**: I see

**Keefe**: name calling, huh?

**me**: isn't sencen your name?

**Keefe**: alright, got it

**Keefe**: what do you want to do?

**me**: go to a cafe or something? i don't care

**me**: it doesn't matter

**Keefe**: I can pick you up...?

**me**: there's no way in hell i'm  
giving you my address. we'll meet  
at the little black swan cafe or  
whatever that shit is called

**Keefe**: It would help if I knew where that was, Sophie

**me**: you'll find it. tomorrow. 2pm. got it?

**Keefe**: Yes, ma'am.

**me**: fuck off

**Keefe**: 👍


	19. 18

Keefe arrived a few minutes late, due to the fact that he had first visited the wrong café, because he had been forced to google the address since Sophie has refused to tell him where it was. He walked in the door and it was a relief to him to find that Sophie was already sitting at a table, fidgeting with her hands a bit, waiting. But it was also gut-wrenching to see her so close.

Sophie had never been one to dress up, and she sure hadn't put thought into anything extra fancy for him today (not that he was judging her clothes), but she still managed to look like some ethereal model in whatever she put her body into. The black top clashed with her shiny blonde hair that cascaded and pooled down and over her shoulders like a waterfall. It had grown out since they'd last spoken - since she'd last cut it shorter when they had been together.

He approached the table cautiously, as if she was a wild animal on edge, ready to bite his head off at any sudden movement and flee.

She glanced up, her crystallized honey gaze meeting his for a split second as he settled down into his chair on the other side of the table. Keefe noticed her hesitancy and made a mental note to tread lightly. He didn't want to push it. Didn't want to ruin this chance.

"Alright. So," Sophie said briskly, "I guess we have to talk. Or something."

The sound of her voice replayed in his ears like some melodic hum. It was so different to hear her voice in person. Sure, he'd heard her sing for the past six years - but he had tried not to become too stalker-ish. He'd stayed away from the Youtube videos and her Instagram lives and all the interviews, trying to be respectful.

But he'd listened to her songs. Let her voice carry him off to sleep for so many nights.

"Or something, yeah," Keefe finally responded. Sophie frowned, avoiding his eyes.

He exhaled slowly, the silence making him uneasy. What was there to say? She clearly didn't want to discuss their relationship, they didn't have much information on the movie yet, and if he was being honest, she scared him when she was angry.

Keefe was grateful when Sophie began to speak, unprompted, breaking their silence. "So, uh. You were in a movie."

She fluttered her eyelashes, eyes darting around the café in a skittish manner. She bounced a leg under the table, up and down, up and down - one of her nervous habits. He was just waiting for her to start tugging out some eyelashes.

Keefe furrowed his brow. "Oh, uh, yeah."

"You were. . ." She rubbed the sleeves of the tiny black sweater, adjusting it to make sure the v-neck didn't go down too far. Keefe swallowed and looked away almost shamefully, feeling bad that they had gotten that low in their point of trust that she thought he'd just be doing _that_. "Adequate," she finally finished. "You were adequate. I didn't hate it. But you didn't have any chemistry with the actress."

"...No? Isn't that the point of the story? That Miles never knew Alaska for who she really was?" Keefe asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up."

He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, "yes, ma'am," but Sophie gave him a warning look and he closed his mouth.

She was clearly getting more antsy by the second. And when she got antsy, she became a little angry and tended to say things she didn't mean. She had done that sometimes, back when they were together. Then her brown eyes would get all wide and she'd stumble out some apology and feel all-around sorry for anything and everything. She apologized back then. A lot.

He had a feeling that wouldn't be happening right now.

"Whatever," she blurted. "I-I didn't see it 'cause you were in it, so I didn't really care. Still don't."

"Okay."

"Besides, I-I have my own career to focus on. I'm releasing an album next month. I'm setting up a tour for that album. Setting up rehearsals _for_ the tour _for_ the album. I don't have time to care."

"That's good," Keefe said, nodding, drumming his fingers on the table.

She seemed a little surprised by his answer, some softness returning to her pink-cheeked face as she looked at him for a brief second.

"Are any of those songs about me?"

And her face fell, her eyes disconnected from his, and she glared. "Not everything is about you, narcissist." She rolled her eyes.

"I see."

The conversation continued leizurely and choppily, and Keefe found himself watching the clock, waiting for the hour and a half to be over. She wasn't fun when she was being rude. He missed the Sophie he had fallen in love with. Perhaps she had changed, but it was more likely that she just didn't want to open up to him.

He guessed he deserved that.

They weren't together anymore. It had been awhile since they were. They were both different, more mature. Keefe... still loved her. He knew that much. But he also knew that there was no point in pursuing her. She didn't want him. He wasn't going to push. He respected her boundaries. God, why did he have to be so nice?

When their outing was over, Sophie stood up quickly, shoving her phone in her pocket. "Can't say this was enjoyable."

"Wasn't going to say it, either," he agreed.

She smiled sweetly, sarcastically, and his dumb heart fluttered as she turned her back. Sophie began walking to the door when she froze. An all too familiar sound of cameras clicking had caught both of their attention.

Paparazzi.

Crap.


	20. 19

**TMZ** **(✔)**  
( tmznews)

* * *

Sophie Foster and Keefe Sencen Spotted Together at Local Café in Los Angeles.

* * *

30/01/2019, 13:15

1.2k retweets, 764k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : invasion of privacy ain't cool  
**lexi** ( _onceuponamoonlark)_ : AHHHHHH  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : omg are they dating or something  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : oof hope they had a good time  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : MY BRAND IS THRIVING  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster) _: just bc they're out together doesn't mean they're dating can ppl stop speculating lmao  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : soft

* * *

load more comments


	21. 20

**julia**  
( _ftwsophie_)

* * *

ok but real talk what do you guys think keefe and sophie were doing at that café?

* * *

01/02/2019, 00:41

27 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : i don't wanna assume anything... like maybe they were just chillin they've been runnin in the same circles for a bit now  
**emily** ( _onceinalifetime_) : i reeeeeeaaaaaally hope it was a date 😍  
**paulina** ( _imaginefoster)_ : this might be a reach but what if they're in a movie or show together? idk kwdhvwdo  
**angelica** ( _angelsoph__) _: i didn't want to really know tbh. that's their business and tmz is so nosy

* * *

load more comments


	22. 21

Contact: **wife bee** 🐝

* * *

**me**: ugh fuck

**wife bee**🐝: ? U ok

**me**: jury's still out

**wife bee**🐝: I see

**wife bee**🐝: What's up?

**me**: everyone knows i was at the  
café with keefe and now it's this  
whole big thing

**wife bee**🐝: It'll blow over soon

**me**: stillllll

**me**: i have to work with him

**me**: which sucks

**wife bee**🐝: Aw no Sophie...

**wife bee**🐝: Talk to me

**wife bee**🐝: Why do you hate him so much?

**wife bee**🐝: I don't want you to deal with whatever this is alone

**me**: you sure..? i don't want  
to bug you with my bullshit

**wife bee**🐝: I'm always here for you Sophie. And so is Linh

**me**: okay

**me**: thank you

**wife bee**🐝: ❤

**me**: well... when we were together i was always so scared of losing him because i thought i wasn't  
good enough or whatever, idk... i just didn't want him to leave like my bio parents did. like i love  
grady and edaline but it kinda... hurts that my bio parents gave me up and put me in a foster  
care system? idk i don't mean to be selfish or whatever

**me**: um anyway idk i freaked out one night because this girl had been flirting with him. he shut her down  
but i couldn't help but think he'd want someone who was better than me and wouldn't back away  
from them, if i hadn't been right there

**me**: i was scared. i told him i couldn't do it anymore and he got so... idk. he got all scary calm or whatever and  
he was so furious and left

**me**: he said shit like i had lead him on or he wanted someone who would tell him the truth or whatever.

**me**: i mean i understand he has trust issues too. his parents were shit and i always felt bad for that and it felt good to  
comfort him and help him with that... ugh i feel like i'm overreacting about my parents situation now tho

**me**: anyway um yeah he.. just  
said all that shit and then left.

**wife bee**🐝: oh...

**me**: i mean i'd known he  
would eventually

**me**: but... he didn't try to  
hear me out and he didn't  
try to talk it out he just left

**wife bee**🐝: Crap Sophie I'm so sorry

**wife bee**🐝: You should talk to him about this, and I know you don't want to but he must have a side to it too and just.. This is still hurting you.

**me**: it's just not worth it

**me**: i fell in love with him, i  
trusted him, i slept with him,,,  
i was all in but i was too scared  
to tell him that

**me**: he has every right to hate  
me.

**wife bee**🐝: Do you really hate him?

**me**: i don't know anymore.

**me**: i thought i did

**me**: but after seeing him? i don't  
know. i think... maybe i just wanted  
to hate him because that would  
make it easier

**wife bee**🐝: Do you still love him?

**me**: maybe

**me**: i know i miss him

**me**: i really do

**wife bee**🐝: I see what u mean

**wife bee**🐝: It's okay to be confused. Heck, I am all the time

**me**: i'm just tired

**me**: i'm sure we'll have to face it  
eventually

**me**: but i don't want to be  
vulnerable with him right now

**me**: he... has this habit of saying my name a lot  
when he's trying to think of what to say. and it hurts  
bc he used to call me all this nicknames and say my real name so soft...

**me**: i don't know. i don't want to talk about it anymore. sorry

**wife bee**🐝: that's okay

**me**: i love you

**wife bee**🐝: I love you too, Sophie

* * *

**a/n: due to complications,** **i will no longer be able to update (as) frequently (if you can even call what i've been doing frequent!). but, anyway, i will only be able to update every two weeks, on weekends. thank you for your patience.**


	23. 22

**IMESSAGE** **GROUPCHAT:**

**POWERPUFF** **GIRLZ**

* * *

**me**: WAKE TF UP IT'S MY FIRST DAY  
OF WORK ON THE MOVIE

**wife bee**: SOPHIE WHAT THE HELL ITS 1AM

**me**: suck it up i'm in a movieeeeeee

**wife bee**: Not for like 8 hours go back to bed

**me**: no

**wife bee**: Well I tried

**wife linh**: aren't you worried about working with Keefe?

**me**: i mean i'm not thrilled but i'm  
excited this is my first movie i'm  
starring in

**me**: they haven't been telling us much  
but we're doing table reads and promo  
pics today and just talking

**me**: i'll let you guys know about it

**wife linh**: you better

**me**: i hate how excited i am

**me**: if there's any pap they're going to get so many pictures of me  
excitedly bouncing my way into the studio and waving enthusiatically

**wife linh:** Cute but go to beeeeed

**wife bee**: Yeah

**me**: but i'm excited

**wife linh**: you need to get rest before work

**me**: finenenene


	24. 23

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)**  
( _mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

_ keefesencen_ ur a dork

* * *

30/02/2019, 16:49

1k retweets, 900k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**mia** (_cloudysophs)_ : UH CONTEXT  
**april** (_whatafoster_) : YOU JUST? RANDONLY TWEETED THIS? WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHERE ARE YOU? WHTA?  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : KDNWODJFNAKNDFN  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : HOLY SHIT SOMETHING'S UP  
**Keefe Sencen (**✔**)** ( _keefesencen)_ : _mysteriousmissf_ no u  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster) _: AWWW

* * *

load more comments


	25. 24

**IMESSAGE** **GROUPCHAT:**

**POWERPUFF** **GIRLZ**

* * *

**me**: the results are in!

**me**: i'm allowed to tell you

**wife linh**: YAYAYAYAY

**me**: ok ok so it's about this prince of a country that used to be the US whose brother is  
betrothed to the princess of france (meeee) but they're not in love so the main prince (keefe)  
and his brother's fiance (still me) start,,, well screwing on the down low

**wife bee**: Wait doesn't that mean you gotta...

**wife linh**: Yeeeaahhh

**wife bee**: Are you good with filming intimate scenes with Keefe?

**me**: i mean i have to

**me**: it's a cool movie so i'm all in

**me**: and as mad as i am, he's cute

**wife bee**: WAUT

**wife linh**: did you just admit?

**me**: yes i did now leave me alone

**wife bee**: also you know you're not ACTUALLY going to be doinking him right?

**me**: yeah yeah ik

**me**: but i'm excited for this movie!

**wife bee**: me too!

**wife linh**: And me!


	26. 25

**Netflix US** **(✔)**  
( _netflix_)

* * *

The cast of the new Netflix original film Back to December has been announced.

_ back-to-december/cast_

* * *

05/02/2019, 12:13

66 retweets, 124 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**tyler** ( _gayforkeefe)_ : kdjfkasjJNENJGWNOFN  
**solana** ( _kissmegoodnightsf)_ : im so excited what the FUCK  
**rachel** ( _svnrings)_ : who tf is sophie foster lol  
**veronica** ( _badliiars) _: _ssvnrings_ ikr? lol anyway stream back to you  
**jessica** ( _varchiez)_ : who's sophie wtf  
**missy** ( _elliotbae) _: _varchiez_ ikr like she's ugly as f  
**tiny 24** ( _livindreamlife)_ : seriously netflix wtf is this casting? sophie who? goddamn get your shit together  
**steph**( _mabeldaydream)_ : sophie foster? lmao who? ugly bitch  
**sandy **( _liliislove)_ : lili should've been cast! we don't even know who tf this bitch is!

* * *

load all comments


	27. 26

**lana**  
( _sophieswishes_)

* * *

**Keefe Sencen** as Nicolas Carlisle  
\- Nicolas is the prince of Belcourt, the kingdom that used to be in the U.S  
**Sophie Foster** as Lisette Levesque  
\- Lisette is the princess of France, that is engaged to Felix, but falls in love with Nicolas.  
**Soren Tomei **as Felix Carlisle  
**Marisa Friar** as Selene Carlisle  
**Alicia Silverstone **as Roselyn Levesque  
**Chris Pine** as George Carlisle  
**Gary Oldman** as Winston Jeffords  
\- Winston is Nicolas and Felix's tutor, as well as a family friend  
**Zendaya** as Emma Hamilton

LOOK AT THIS ICONIC CAST I'M-?

* * *

26/01/2019, 12:13

2 retweets, 16 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**maeve** ( _sophiiana)_ : I CAN'T BREATHE OMG  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster)_ : INOVSWFNL  
**mia** ( _cloudysophs)_ : i can't wait to see lisette and nicolas omg  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : FUUUCLK INVK SWI  
**bria** ( _parisianfoster)_ : i'm gonna cry my bb is finally in a movie... look at her go... sob...  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : SO THAT'S WHAT HER "DORK" TWEET WAS ABT YESTERDAY. SHE WAS W KEEFE FOR THE MOVIE I'M SHOOK  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : this isamazing holt snhit

* * *

load more comments


	28. 27

**zoey**  
( _bianasbees_)

* * *

anyone else see all the hate sophie's receiving just because she was casted for a movie? it's so ugly

* * *

26/01/2019, 12:49

3 retweets, 8 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : ikr? like yes how bad that she's talented so she got casted  
**emily** ( _onceinalifetime_) : some people are so small minded  
**paulina** ( _imaginefoster)_ : She doesn't deserve this smh  
**angelica** ( _angelsoph) _: people are yucky  
**aurelia** ( _lovelysencen_) : what the fuck I didn't even notice until now -  
**sarika** ( _wannadanceinadarkroom_) : i'm bouta throw hands

* * *

load more comments


	29. 28

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)**  
( _mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

i have a surprise for u!  
i've decide to release a deluxe version of the album that will (also) be available feb. 14th. i'll keep u updated on what songs i'm adding in ❤

* * *

05/02/2019, 12:13

1k retweets, 627k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**sarika** ( _wannadanceinadarkroom)_ : oh don't worry I'm just SOBBING  
**mia** ( _cloudysophs)_ : WE DONT DESRRVE YOU  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : omg queen  
**bria** ( _parisianfoster)_ : im cryinf  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : FFFFUUCUCJKCKC  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : UR THE BEST OMF

* * *

load more comments


	30. 29

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)**  
( _mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

in a darkroom (deluxe version). feb 14

1\. 2003  
2\. kiss and make up feat. Ariana Grande  
3\. open letter to my ex  
4\. (imma) save the world

* * *

26/01/2019, 12:13

3k retweets, 1056 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)** ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : for those who want to know, 2003 is abt my trip thru the foster care system, & my adoption in 2003 ❤. kamu is abt wanting to stop fighting with someone. oltme is self-explanatory. & imma save the world is a confidence bop ❤  
**sarika** ( _wannadanceinadarkroom)_ : oh this is IT  
**Biana** **Vacker** **(✔)** ( _queenbee)_ : NO ONE IS READY FOR THIS  
**Linh** **Song** **(✔)** ( _girlofmanyhugs) _: ? ﾟﾒﾕ?  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster)_ : SCREMAJN  
**chloe** ( _angelsoph)_ : OMG  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : I can't wait for this omg  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : u rule the world honestly

* * *

load more comments


	31. 30

**IMESSAGE** **GROUPCHAT:**  
**POWERPUFF** **GIRLZ**

* * *

**me**: holy fuck

**me**: guys

**me**: soren - the guy who plays  
Felix in the movie?- just...

**me**: asked me out. totally unprompted

**wife bee**: WHAT

**wife linh**: AW REALLY

**wife linh**: What did you say?

**me**: i said yes !

**wife bee**: THIS IS SO CUTE

**wife linh**: What are you two doing?

**me**: dinner and a movie lol

**me**: a little basic but i like it

**me**: i didn't think he'd ask me out tbh  
but i don't care i'm happy with this ?

**wife bee**: And you're okay being with Soren even though you have feelings for Keefe?

**wife linh**: BIANA

**wife bee**: WHAT

**wife linh**: YOU DON'T JUST SAY THAT

**me**: it's fine. i don't have feelings for him

**me**: but i have a real date soon so i  
can't think about that idiot anyway

**wife bee**: Okay! You have fun

**wife linh**: Do have fun!

**me**: if all goes well i'll be texting  
you from mr. soren's bedroom ✌

**wife bee**: on the first date?

**me**: i mean that's what you gotta do  
i guess. guys r really into that *sigh*

**wife linh**: Hey, please don't push yourself. Okay?

**me**: okayyyyy


	32. 31

**IMESSAGE** **GROUPCHAT:**  
**POWERPUFF** **GIRLZ**

* * *

**me**: i'm hommemmee

**me**: probs gonna go to bed tho  
don't bother getting out of bed for me

**wife bee**: Yeah just heard u come in

**wife linh**: How was it?

**me**: it was pretty good!

**me**: we saw a marvel movie . i told him i've always wanted to star in one of those, aha :)

**me**: he had his arm around me

**me**: we ran into paparazzi but what can ya do

**wife bee**: Tea

**wife linh**: No doinking?

**me**: nooo we doinked. he wanted to

**wife linh**: ohhh

**me**: it was... eh

**me**: but like sleeping with someone for the first time is usually not that  
great.. right? like maybe he was tired and that's why i didn't... u know

**wife bee**: Gross idc if he's tired of he has enough energy for himself he has energy for you

**me**: lol

**me**: thank you bee

**wife linh**: I agree with Biana 100% jsyk

**me**: thanks guys.

**me**: but anyway movie n dinner  
was nice so

**wife bee**: Happy for you!

**wife linh**: Ditto

**me**: :)


	33. 32

**TMZ** (✔)  
( _tmznews_)

* * *

Back to December co-stars Sophie Foster and Soren Tomei spotted leaving a restaurant together.

* * *

06/02/2019, 23:17

82 retweets, 220 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**zoey **( _bianasbees)_ : oooh👀  
**lexi** ( _onceuponamoonlark)_ : ooh damn maya's on a date perhaps? i dont wanna assume anything but  
**sandy** ( _liliislove)_ : welp the little unknown whore is at it again  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : oof hope they had a good time  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : so cute omg omg omg  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster) _: i hate paparazzi they can leave my bb alonw  
**solana** ( _goodnightngosf)_ : not gonna jump to conclusions

load more comments


	34. 33

Contact: **Soren**

* * *

**me**: hey do u have plans tonight

**Soren**: Nope

**Soren**: Wanna do something?

**me**: i was gonna ask!

**Soren**: There's this pizza place near my apt

**Soren**: We can go there

**me**: sounds good

**Soren**: Come to my apartment and then we can walk over

**me**: okayyyy

**Soren**: What should we say about the whole pap thing?

**me**: i don't know. we're not officially anything.  
why not just wait and see what happens?

**me: **it doesn't matter what the press says about it

**Soren**: I guess you're right

**Soren**: But when can I call you my girlfriend?

**me**: oh, someone's forward

**Soren**: Do you want to be my girlfriend?

**me**: wait, seriously?

**Soren**: Yeah

**me**: of course


	35. 34

Contact: **wife linh**

* * *

**wife linh**: Hey, Sophie?

**me**: linhhh what's up?

**wife linh**: I just wanted to talk to you without Biana's enthusiasm for a second

**me**: why? what's wrong fuck

**wife linh:** Oh, nothing, I just had some concerns.

**me**: about what?

**wife linh**: About Soren.

**me**: wait... what lol

**wife linh**: I fail to see how this is funny...

**wife linh**: But you've been with him for a week or so, and it seems like he's been taking advantage of you. Getting you to have sex when you were drunk, making you wait for him and then never showing up...

**me**: what?

**me**: i mean i remember him not showing up, but i'm sure he was busy.

**me**: but the sex?

**wife linh**: See, Sophie? The fact that you don't even remember it shows some pretty big warning flags, don't you think?

**me**: he wouldn't do that.

**me**: he didn't

**wife linh**: He did. A week ago after your date at some pizza place. He took you home, gave you drinks - he got you purposely drunk, Sophie - and had sex with you, I don't even know how many times

**wife linh**: The only reason me and Biana knew is because you got away, went in the bathroom, and called us absolutely wasted, explaining what had happened

**wi****fe linh:** We came and picked you up

**wife linh:** That's why you woke up in the morning at OUR apartment with the hangover

**me**: ...no

**me**: he just made some mistakes, linh

**me**: and i truly doubt he did that

**wife linh**: So you think i'm lying to you, then?

**me**: no

**me**: i just think you're overreacting

**me**: he didn't do anything wrong

**me**: why do you guys hate him so  
much?

**me**: i'm happy for the first time  
since keefe and all you guys do is criticize

**wife linh**: We love you, Sophie. We are just worried you aren't being treated right

**me**: i'm fine. you guys can mind  
your own business


	36. 35

**Keefe** **Sencen** **(✔)**  
( _keefesencen_)

* * *

I'm bored. Ask me anything!

* * *

05/09/2019, 12:13

1k retweets, 794k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**tyler** ( _gayforkeefe)_ : who are you most excited to work with for this movie?  
**Keefe** **Sencen** **(✔)** ( _keefesencen)_ : _gayforkeefe_ the 3 dogs the Carlisls's have and the one day that belongs to the Levesque's  
**aurelia** ( _lovelysencen)_ : Do the dogs or cat have a favourite person on set?  
**Keefe** **Sencen** **(✔)** ( _keefesencen) _: _lovelysencen_ definitely Sophie  
**genevieve** ( _dreamysencen)_ : Are u gonna listen to Sophie's album?  
**Keefe** **Sencen** **(✔)** ( _keefesencen) _: _dreamysencen_ Of course, I always support my co-stars :)  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : what's it like working w maya?  
**Keefe** **Sencen** **(✔)** ( _keefesencen)_ : _ftwsophie_ Sophie's rly fun to work with. She's very short but very scary at the same time , too  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : What's your Hogwarts house?  
**Keefe** **Sencen** **(✔)** ( keefesencen_)_ : _gorgeoussencen_ Slytherin

* * *

load more comments


	37. 36

❤💬↗  
**967,020 likes**

**mysteriousmissf** lil cover of ghostin

* * *

_View all 3,222 comments_

**arianagrande** ✔ girlll u slayed this ilysm  
**cloudysophs** JSKSJSJSJDJJSJ  
**girlofmanyhugs** ✔ sophie...  
**goodnightnsoph** FUCK YES  
**onceinalifetime** it's so raw and emotional god..


	38. 37

Contact: **wife** **bee**

* * *

**wife bee**: Sophie :(

**me**: yes?

**wife** **bee**: You're still in love with Keefe, aren't you?

**me**: what makes you think that?

**wife** **bee**: Your recent cover, Sophie...

**me**: what about it

**wife** **bee**: Sophie, you had to have been signing that about Soren and Keefe

**me**: sometimes a cover is just a cover

**wife bee**: But was it really this time

**me**: maybe not

**me**: look all this is really confusing me

**me**: i thought i was over keefe but now that i'm working with him i don't know anymore

**me**: but a couple nights ago it just hit me all over again and i started crying

**me**: soren... didn't like it

**me**: he felt bad and he told me that it's fine or whatever and that i shouldn't cry

**me**: i think it hurt him that i was crying

**wife bee**: That sucks :(

**wife bee**: I'm sorry you're still hurting

**me**: whatever i brought it on myself

**wife bee**: You didn't

**me**: did

**me**: but i don't care bc i'm working on it

**me**: but i can't do that crying in the middle of the night thing again bc soren didn't like that and i think he's mad

**wife bee**: You can't let him control you like that. Those are your emotions.

**me**: now is not the time for this biana


	39. 38

**IMESSAGE** **GROUPCHAT:**  
**POWERPUFF** **GIRLZ**

* * *

**me**: soren said i love you for the first time

**wife bee**: aw congrats

**me**: and we decided we're gonna announce our relationship

**wife linh**: Are you sure that's the right move?

**me**: can't you guys just be  
happy for me for once?

**me**: god i'm happy

**me**: just... fuck off


	40. 39

**Soren Tomei** (✔)  
( _sorent_)

* * *

_sophiefoster_ That's my girl 😘

* * *

03/013/2019, 16:49

1.2k retweets, 764k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**Sophie Foster** (✔) ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : love u 💙  
**lexi** ( _onceuponamoonlark)_ : she's so cuuuute  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : better treat her right  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : HOLY SHIT  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : aww i kinda liked sokeefe thoo but cute  
**mia** (_cloudysophs)_ : look at that smile!  
**april** (_whatafoster_) : aww my bb is happy

* * *

load more comments


	41. 40

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)**  
( _mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

1 HR TILL ALBUM

* * *

03/013/2019, 23:49

1.1k retweets, 1.2m likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : IM SCREAMING I CAN'T WAIT  
**Biana** **Vacker** **(**✔**)** ( _queenbee)_ : I'm so excited!I  
**Linh** **Song❤❤** **(**✔**)** ( _girlofmanyhugs)_ : can't wait!  
**Keefe Sencen** **(**✔**)** ( _keefesencen)_ : :)  
**Soren** **Tomei** **(**✔**)** ( _sorent)_ : Proud of u babe  
**april** (_whatafoster_) : I'm not ready  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : KDNWODJFNAKNDFN  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : LET'S GOOOO

* * *

load more comments


	42. 41

**solana**  
( _goodnightngosf_)

* * *

he... is the best song off that album. so much raw emotion and honesty. i've literally been sobbing for an hour and i wasn't involved in that relationship she went through. i don't know who hurt her, but... damn

* * *

03/15/19 17:25  
21 retweets, 50 likes


	43. 42

**rachel**  
( svnrings)

* * *

I take back everything I ever said about Sophie Foster because her and Ari have me on the FLOOR with the song kiss and make up.

* * *

03/15/19 17:45

7 likes


	44. 43

**julia**  
( ftwsophie)

* * *

SOREN AND SOPHIE ARE MY NEW OTP I LOVE THEM SO MUCH

* * *

04/02/19 14:37  
8 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**celeste** ( _bbygirlsophiie_) : i thought u shipped sokeefe  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie_) : _bbygirlsophiie_ well now i don't lol


	45. 44

Contact: **Fitzy**

* * *

**Fitzy**: So, Sophie's been dating that Soren guy for a while, huh?

**me**: yeah

**Fitzy**: How you feeling about that?

**me**: She's happy, Fitz. That's all I've  
ever wanted for her.

**me**: If I'm not the right one for her then  
that's okay

**Fitzy**: You still love her?

**me**: Of course I do

**me**: But she moved on and that's okay

**Fitzy**: It doesn't make sense how you're not trying to get her back

**Fitzy**: I mean I think this is a good thing to do. Most people don't do this. But...

**me**: I mean I miss her, but even if I'm sad, I'm not going to try to ruin what she has

**me**: It's not my place. It never was

**Fitzy**: But you miss her

**me**: A lot, yeah

**me**: But it's been a long time since we were together and she's moved on, and I have to respect that

**Fitzy**: I understand


	46. - TWO WEEKS LATER -

Filming for Back to December has started. In addition to this, Sophie and Soren are now girlfriend and boyfriend, much to Biana and Linh's dismay. They believe it is a toxic relationship, but whenever they bring it up, Sophie gets angry. The three roommates do not speak much, even whilst in each other's constant presence.


	47. 46

Sophie walked into the apartment, throwing off her coat and kicking off her shoes, exhausted. The apartment was almost eerily silent and it felt a little unnatural to be in the proximity. She had been spending most of her time over at Soren's, trying her best to avoid any conflict with Linh and Biana.

If she was being honest, she missed her two friends way more than she would ever admit. She hated the fighting and she wished it would stop, but she was well aware they were probably far from it. It would take some time for them to get used to Soren. They were just misinterpreting things for now - that was all. But soon she knew they'd see that Soren was treating her just fine and she was actually. . . really happy.

Thinking about him made her smile. She loved the feel of his arms around her, the gentle carress of his thumbs on her cheeks, his smile, his smirk, his eyes, his teasing, his nicknames for her-

Her mind turned sour as she envisioned the last night she'd had with that boy.

_There she sat on the couch, limbs entangled with his in the darkness. She'd had another nightmare about her parents leaving her when she was little, growing up alone in the shell of a house that had once been filled with life._

_He kissed her temple, smiling softly. "Wanna dance?"_

_She watched his smile curve into a smirk, and her own lips quirked upwards. "In the dark?" she asked softly._

_"In a darkroom," he agreed, chuckling lightly. He leaned forward again in her hesitance, capturing her lips in a kiss. Her insides fluttered as they pulled away. _

_"Mmm," she hummed throatly, in thought. She flickered her eyes up to his, not even caring that she couldn't fully see him. Her mind filled in every detail of the boy she knew and loved, painting a perfect picture. She was confident that she could find him anywhere, everywhere - even in a pitch black room._

_"Let's do it," she finally agreed. "Let's dance in a darkroom."_

She bit her lip, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly.

_Wrong boy_, she reminded herself.

That had been happening more than she'd like to admit. Times when her mind would flutter off somewhere else and she'd be completely unaware that she was daydreaming of a life with him. But she wasn't with him - and she didn't like him. Not like that, at least. She could live with him, she supposed. Well, not live live with him, because she was dating Soren and that was long since over and-

"Sophie?"

Linh padded into the hallway, watching her figure stand steady on the rug for their shoes. Sophie shook herself from her trance as Biana's feet sounded off somewhere in the distance as she ran up beside Linh, eyes widening as they locked with Sophie's.

"You're here," Biana gasped.

Sophie smiled sheepishly. "Yes," she confirmed.

Linh nodded slowly, blowing out a breath. "And. . ."

Sophie rose an eyebrow. "And?"

Linh swallowed, looking at Biana, who winced lightly. Linh finally mustered the courage to look back at Sophie, steadying her shoulders. "Soren? What's happened with that?"

Sophie's face scrunched. "What do you mean? Nothing's happened with that," she snapped.

Linh threw up her hands, even taking the liberty of stepping back with one foot as if to give her more space. "Okay. Nevermind. I'm glad you're here."

"We're glad you're here," Biana corrected, nodding quickly.

Sophie shook her head, becoming more angered by the second. She hated how she'd been feeling this way, a lot, lately. She'd had a short fuse for awhile now and then she'd burn out really quickly and have to start crying somewhere private. Her body was exhausted from the constant mood swings and. . .

And her time with Soren. He'd been keeping her up late at night, randomly waking her up while she was sleeping and demanding. . . That. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in awhile.

But that wasn't all that bad. Maybe he was just trying to show her he loved her. Make some effort to do something with her more.

She just wished it wasn't at night. And that it wasn't happening so constantly. And that it wasn't always _that_.

"No," Sophie snapped, "What do you _mean_, 'What's happened with that?'"

"Sophie," Linh said, "Let's not fight today."

"I'm not fighting, I just want an answer!" Sophie insisted.

Biana grumbled. "Okay, guys-"

"You're not innocent, either," Sophie reminded. "You're not seeing things, too. But what you are doing is sitting in the background and letting it all play out before you while you don't take any action."

"Well, my bad that I don't want to deal with you when you're angry!" Biana shouted, volume rising. "Look at you!"

"Look at _me_?" she repeated, bitterness seeping into her voice. She scoffed.

"Yes!" Linh interjected, vouching for Biana. "Look at how you're acting! Don't you see this guy isn't good for you, Sophie? You never used to act like this!"

"I'm not acting like anything! You're the ones who are being unreasonable!"

"No we aren't!"

Sophie shook her head in some exaggerated manner, scooping up her items and turning on her heel. "This was a bad idea. Bye."


	48. 47

Contact: **Soren**

* * *

**me**: hey soren can you pick me up please? i've tried calling  
but you didn't answer

**Soren**: Sry I can't. Got a friend coming over for beer and pizza

**me**: i wouldn't ask if i didn't need it but i can't stay home tonight  
like i planned. i had a fight with my roommates and i don't  
know where to go

**Soren**: Sophie I told u I can't

**me**: i'm your girlfriend. this is all i've asked for

**me**: please

**Soren**: Told u no

**Soren**: Ur a feminist u should know that no means no lol

**me**: fine. thanks for nothing


	49. 48

Contact: **Keefe**

* * *

**me**: keefe.

**me**: i wouldn't be asking this if i didn't have to

**me**: but i just had a fight with biana and linh and i stormed  
out of the apartment and i have nowhere to go

**me**: can you pick me up? please

**Keefe**: Of course. But i do need your address

**me**: yeah

**me**: right

**me**: 1216 n la cienega blvd west

**Keefe**: On my way

**Keefe**: Where do you want me to take you?

**me**: oh shoot that's right i don't have anywhere to go aha

**me**: under a bridge? don't have anywhere better to be

**Keefe**: You can stay at my place tonight if you want

**me**: ...

**me**: i mean

**me**: why would you offer that?

**me**: i've... been really horrible to you

**me**: don't you hate me?

**Keefe**: I don't hate you, Sophie

**Keefe**: I care about you

**Keefe**: So I'm going to help you

**me**: thank you, keefe

**me**: were you asleep when i texted?

**Keefe**: A little bit, yeah. But it's okay. I don't mind

**Keefe**: I'll make some food when we get to my place

**me**: why are you such a good guy

**me**: w h y

**Keefe**: I'll be there rlly soon. I gotta go tho no texting and driving

**me**: such a good guy xp

**me**: um, wait

**Keefe**: Yeah?

**me**: i need to tell you something and maybe it's bc i'm a little tipsy but i want you to know that some of my songs are about you. on the album

**me**: idk if you listened but you probably knew

**Keefe**: Of course I listened to it

**Keefe**: You... sing really beautifully, you know

**me**: thank you

**me**: he, open letter to my ex, and kiss and make up are about you. and you should know that

**me**: and i guess gleamin  
is a little about you, too, tho. it's just abt me... after everything happened. with us.

**Keefe**: Yeah

**me**: oh

**me**: and, i mean, i guess..

**Keefe**: in a darkroom

**me**: yes

**Keefe**: Thank you for telling me, Sophie. It means a lot to me

**me**: i miss you

**Keefe**: I'm sorry

**Keefe**: I'm going to drive over and pick you up now, okay?

**me**: okay

**Keefe**: Stay safe until I get there, okay

**me**: okay

**me**: thank you, again

**Keefe**: Of course


	50. 49

Contact: **Biana**

* * *

**Biana**: Keefe Keefe there's a problem

**me**: Wait what? Biana we never text what happened

**Biana**: Okay so a girl friend of mine told me to try out tinder and I rlly didn't want to bc that place is known for being sketchy but whatever that's not the point umum but she said I needed to get out there so I tried

**me**: And?

**Biana**: Well

**Biana**: How do I put this

**Biana**: Soren was on it

**me**: Why are u telling me then?

**Biana**: She's mad at me right now, and you're kinda friends now, and I needed someone to know

**me**: I'm not going to tell her. That's not  
my place

**Biana**: Come on, Keefe. She needs to know

**me**: Biana, I'm her ex. This is way out  
of my lane

**me**: You can tell her

**Biana**: She'll mad at me

**me**: She won't. She'll be glad you told her

**me**: I care a lot about her, Biana. But as much as I want her to know the truth, as her ex, it's inappropriate for me to say anything


	51. 50

When Keefe picked Sophie up, her head was drooped forward, buried in her hands as she sat outside the apartment building. Her body was shivering and he cursed himself for taking so long, leaving her out in the cold February weather. However, she seemed glad to see him when he pulled up outside her building, and she thanked him softly when he opened the car door for her. He found that they had become more comfortable around each other since they started filming. Sophie no longer glared at him whenever he tried to speak with her. She would even smile at him whenever she arrived at set. They were almost, but not quite, friends.

On the drive to his place, Sophie was quiet, looking at the window with some unreadable, half-lidded gaze. She was shivering a bit, so Keefe turned up the heat. The traffic was killing him. He just needed to get her home.

When they arrived, Keefe helped her out of the car. True to her word, she was a bit tipsy. Her balance was off just a bit, words still a little slurred. She was still shivering from the cold and her nose, cheeks, and hands were ice. He was sure her feet weren't fairing well, either.

They were silent, but it wasn't uneasy. It felt natural, taking her home after a long day. Keefe turned on the shower for her, once they got inside, setting the water to warm so she could heat up. He put a towel in the dryer for when she was done. He put some bread aside to toast in case she was hungry. He put a bunch of pillows on his bed because he knew that's how she liked to sleep. Fitz and Tam weren't home yet, so he had the space to make sure Sophie was as comfortable as possible.

After she showered, Sophie out on the clothes he had left out for her—an old t-shirt and some shrunken boxers. She walked into the kitchen were Keefe sat, drinking some tea and reading a book. "Keefe."

Keefe got up immediately, setting down his things and walking to her. "You can sleep in my room tonight. I'm... I'm taking the couch."

Sophie nodded numbly, following him to his bedroom. She sat down on the bed slowly, looking up at him. "Can you stay for a bit?"

Keefe opened his mouth to protest, but then slowly nodded. "Can I sit down?"

It was her turn to nod.

Keefe took a seat next to her on the bed. "If you don't mind me asking... What happened?"

Sophie let out a deep sigh. "I... you won't tell anyone, right?"

"It's not my place. Whatever you want me to do, I will."

She swallowed, nodding. "Biana and Linh have been telling me for a really long time that... That Soren isn't good for me. That it's a bad relationship. And I... I know they're right. But I didn't want to admit it."

Keefe put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her relax under his touch.

"We fought. It was bad. I yelled. Biana looked about ready to cry. I stormed out and I texted Soren and asked him to pick me up..." She looked down at her lap, blinking back tears. "He wouldn't. I asked, but he just... Wouldn't."

He took his hand off her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. She melted into his embrace, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Keefe murmured. "I'm sorry. You deserve... You deserve..." He couldn't finish the sentence, but he knew she understood.

Sophie sat back for a moment, tucking her hair behind both of her ears. Keefe frowned. "I just. . . Soren. . ."

Sophie cut him off. "I know that he's cheating on me."

"W-What?" Keefe stammered, unsure. What could be tell her? Was it out of his lane to say that Soren was, in fact, cheating on her?

"I know. He doesn't think I know, but I do. I saw Tinder open on his phone and I saw texts from some girl. There was a heart by her name. I didn't read anything else. I just knew."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Sophie admitted, softly. "I. . . I love him, Keefe. "And it's not that easy to just. . ."

"I understand."

Sophie looked up at him. He looked sad and tired. She knew he understood. Because she had been the one who hurt him.

"But. . . I'm going to end it. I don't know when. Or how. But. . . I have to."

"Yeah."

The conversation seemed to die there, so after a minute of silence, Keefe stood up and Sophie got under the covers, laying down. Keefe turned to leave, but Sophie grabbed his hand at the last second. "Wait."

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Please don't go. Stay here with me tonight. I. . . I can't be alone."

Keefe blinked. "Sophie, you. . . You have a boyfriend," he reminded softly.

"So what? I'm not trying to have sex with you. I just. . . I need someone. I need _you_." She paused, closing her eyes to fight her tears. Finally, she croaked, "Please."

". . .Okay. "

Keefe flicked off the light and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her hesitantly. She responded well, though, melting into his arms and drifting off to sleep. Keefe listened to her rhythmic heartbeat in the dark and soft snores, letting the peaceful sounds lull him into his own dreamless oblivion.


	52. 51

LISETTE is in her bedroom, brushing her hair. She wears a silk robe.

NICO walls down the corridor to her door. He wears a white button up and black slacks. His tie is untied, and he looks tired.

NICO knocks on the door. LISETTE opens it. They are both unsure of why he is there.

NICO  
Hey.

LISETTE doesn't say anything for a moment. She stares up at him, searching his face for answers.

LISETTE  
Nico, what are you doing here?

NICO  
I. . . I really don't know.

LISETTE steps closer. She reached up and takes an end of his tie in each hand.

LISETTE  
Are you sure?

He looks down lovingly and caresses her cheek.

NICO  
No.

There's a pause. LISETTE grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss. NICO is taken aback at first, but reciprocates. He closes the door and they move back into the room, both smiling softly.

NOTE: K & S improvise sex scene.


	53. 52

**IMESSAGE** **GROUPCHAT:**  
**TAM'S** **BITCHES**

* * *

**me**: I'm freaking out!

**Fitzy**: What happened what happened

**me**: So we're filming right and  
I love working on this movie so  
much but uh

**me**: We filmed the first rlly... romantic scene w Sophie and my's characters and I  
kissed her and everything and now I just... Feel really awkward around her

**Shady Boi**: so you two fake fucked and now you two chickens are even more scared of your feelings

**me**: Look i had to pretend to have sex with her. They made us improvise it. Like the movements  
or whatever weren't scripted. Sophie and I had to improvise it

**me**: Worst part was...

**me**: We got it in one take

**Fitzy**: How is that bad?

**me**: Cause that means there's still something between us, at least on my end

**me**: Or maybe it's because we've had  
sex before? I don't know

**Fitzy**: It could be the last one?

**me**: I just don't know where it  
puts us. I say that way too much lately

**me**: But she seemed really awkward  
and shaken after idk

**me**: When they said cut she literally  
just ran off asap

**me**: But the weird part was it just  
felt natural, like for a moment we  
weren't filming? We were just us.  
Us before. Maybe us now. Not sure

**me**: I don't know what to do

**Shady Boi**: just keep going to work and doing what you have to. what happens happens

**me**: I don't like not having a plan

**Fitzy**: Dude you literally do tons of shit unprompted just go with it

**Shady Boi**: what he said. besides, do u have another choice?

**me**: Unfortunately, no

**me**: Also, sorry, but... She's been staying at our place

**me**: She isn't talking to Biana or Linh and I don't know what's going on with Soren.  
She doesn't have anywhere else to stay

**Shady Boi**: it's ok man


	54. 53

Sophie felt like her mind was full to the brim. After she and Keefe filmed the scene, she felt strange and unsettled. It felt too close to reality. It hit too close to him.

She ran off to the bathroom as soon as it was over to splash cold water on her face. Looking into the mirror, Sophie sighed. After filming with Keefe, Sophie realized something. Well, two things.

Thing one: She had to break up with Soren. Sophie had been ignoring the signs for awhile now. She had been with Soren for over a month, now, and it hadn't taken long for her to fall for him. But his controlling behaviour, his hurtful comments, the minimal effort he put into making sure she was happy. . . It wasn't healthy. She had to end it.

Thing two: There had to be something between her and Keefe. Sophie had felt too shaken after the sex scene to claim otherwise. She didn't know what there was, exactly, though. She was pretty sure she still loved him. But how could she be sure?

Sophie took a deep, shuddering breath. She wasn't going to waste any time.

* * *

The door of the apartment swung open and Biana and Linh turned to see Sophie, who looked very unsettled. Before they could ask anything, though, Sophie spoke.

"I broke up with Soren."

Linh and Biana shared a look.

"And I filmed a sex scene with Keefe."

Biana rose an eyebrow.

"And. . . I'm sorry."

Linh and Riley were quiet for a moment before Sophie burst into tears. Biana rushed over with Linh in tow, who both crushed her with a hug. "Sophie. . . It's okay. Sophie," Biana said, although unsure exactly of what Sophie was crying about.

Sophie hugged both girls back, hiccuping. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't listen. . . I d-didn't. . ." She sobbed.

Linh sighed. "It's okay. You didn't want to get your heart broken again. We understand."

Biana nodded. "We are _not_ mad, Sophie. We love you."

In that moment, though, Sophie was scared. She was grateful for her friends were so understanding, but thoughts of Keefe and Soren were plaguing her mind. She thought she loved Soren. She knew she probably loved Keefe, still. Soren hadn't been good for her. Keefe had. But she had fucked up any chance with Keefe, right? As much as she wanted to fool herself otherwise, she doubted there was a way to get back to how they had been before.

Together. In a darkroom. In love.


	55. 54

Contact: **Biana**

* * *

**Biana**: Keefe, I need your help

**me**: Did something happen?

**Biana**: Sophie's a mess and I don't know what to do. I've done  
everything I usually do that calms her down but she's been crying  
on and off for a couple days

**me**: That must be why she called in sick  
for work

**Biana**: Yeah

**me**: I don't know if there's anything I can do. She hasn't talked to me  
since we filmed that scene

**Biana**: I think she'd want to talk to you

**me**: Should I come over? Invite her to  
my place?

**Biana**: I don't know I'm as indecisive as you are

**Biana**: Maybe text her

**me**: That works

**me**: Do you know what she's upset about?

**Biana**: I think you'd rather head it from her

**me**: Yeah makes sense

**me**: Okay, will do


	56. 55

**bria**  
( _parisianfoster_)

* * *

sophie unfollowed soren on insta and twitter. oh gosh

* * *

12/02/2019 21:13  
4 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**zoey** ( _bianasbees_) : oh fuck i hope shes okay  
**bria** ( _parisianfoster_) : _bianabees_ same :(  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie_) : NOOOOO  
**marisa** ( _spideyfoster_) : wishing her my best _mysteriousmissf_

* * *

load all comments


	57. 56

**julia**  
( _ftwsophie_)

* * *

i'm SO sad sophie unfollowed soren... god i hope they didn't break up :((((

* * *

12/02/2019 21:16  
2 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**zoey** ( _bianasbees_) : whatever happened i just hope she's happy  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie_) : _bianasbees_ i just hope she's happy w soren


	58. 57

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)**  
( _mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

i see your guys' speculations. i'm ok. soren and i broke up. ty for ur support and love. i love guys more than anything.

* * *

12/02/2019, 21:19

473 retweets, 682k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**solana** ( _goodnightngosf)_ : I'm so sorry people made you feel the need to justify or explain your feelings. We love you and are here for you  
**paulina** ( _imaginefoster)_ : i love u i love u i love u  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : awww baby... no...  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : I hope you're okay  
**Biana** **Vacker** **(**✔**)** ( _queenbee)_ : We love you! I'm so glad you're my best friend

* * *

load more comments


	59. 58

Contact: **Sophie** 💞:

* * *

**me**: Hey Sophie?

**Sophie ****💞:** Hey Keefe

**me**: Are you okay?

**Sophie** 💞: not rly. but i'll pull through

**me**: What can I do?

**Sophie** 💞: sometimes you can't do anything, keefe.

**Sophie** 💞: but thank you for caring

**me**: I'm coming over

**Sophie** 💞: you really don't have to

**me**: Do you not want me to come?

**Sophie** 💞: that sounds dirty

**me**: true, but did you really have to say that

**Sophie** 💞: :)

**me**: But seriously

**Sophie** 💞: you can come over. thank you

**me**: I've told you before. I'm always here

**Sophie** 💞: that was before we broke up five years ago.

**me**: I never stopped caring about you, Sophie

**Sophie** 💞: let's not talk about this right now

**me**: Okay. I'll be there soon


	60. 59

He was probably speeding, but Keefe didn't care. He knew it wasn't an emergency, and that Sophie wasn't in immediate danger, but he wanted to be there as soon as he could.

If a normal person was driving the distance between Keefe and Sophie's apartments, it would've taken about half an hour. But since Keefe was behind the wheel, it only took him 15 minutes.

Luckily, he didn't hit any cars in his attempt at parallel parking. He dashed out of his car, nearly for getting his keys, and ran up the stairs to Sophie's floor.

Keefe knocked on Sophie's apartment door. Only a few seconds later it was opened by Biana, who smiled when she saw who if was.

"Sophie's on the couch," she informed him. Keefe thanked her and rushed inside, Biana closing the door behind him.

And when Keefe entered the living room, Sophie was indeed on the couch. Her knees were brought up to her chest, and she wore a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, her shiny hair falling down around her shoulders. She looked like she had been crying.

Keefe tentatively sat down next to her. She didn't look at him, but Sophie shifted a bit to make room for him. He carefully wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him as he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him for the first time since he had come in, blinking lazily.

"Hey," she said, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Thank you."

Keefe smiled. "Anytime."

Sophie sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked devastated and Keefe searched for the words to say, but nothing came to mind. "Sophie, I. . . I-" He started to say, but Sophie cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything, Keefe," Sophie said, shaking her head. Keefe nodded. He just sat there with her.

Biana and Linh ordered a pizza, but Sophie didn't eat anyway. Keefe gratefully took a piece, and tried to get Sophie to do so, but she nuzzled under his arm and refused.

After they ate, it was half past 10. Sophie had barely spoken since Keefe had arrived - not that she was talking before. She fell asleep on the couch after Biana had turned on the tv, and Keefe sighed.

"I'll take her to her room. And I won't do anything. I—"

"We know, Keefe." Biana softly laughed.

"Stay with her tonight," Linh suggested. "I think she needs you."

Keefe nodded, and he carefully picked Sophie up. He carried her to her bedroom, and closed the door behind them. Keefe laid her down and sat down beside her, laying down and wrapping an arm around her. He felt her shift a bit closer to him, and he smiled a bit to himself.

It took Keefe a little while to fall asleep. He couldn't stop worrying about Sophie, but he tried to remind himself that she was there, and she was okay. Somehow, though, he felt there were more upsetting things about her breakup with Soren.

But, for now, her word would have to be enough.


	61. 60

LISETTE and NICO are sitting up in bed next to each other. NICO is reading a book, while LISETTE is just sitting there.

LISETTE  
Hey, Nico?

NICO  
Yeah?

LISETTE  
We should, uh, talk.

NICO  
Oh, sure.

NICO puts his book down and nods.

NICO  
What about?

LISETTE  
Our situation. About. . . About everything.

NICO laughs.

NICO  
I mean, I'm liking things the way they are.

LISETTE smiles.

LISETTE  
Me too. But. . . I have a wedding in a month. And. . .

NICO's face falls. He is disappointed and confused, feeling many things at once. He wishes they could just ignore all their problems.

NICO  
Right.

LISETTE senses him pulling back.

LISETTE  
I-I didn't mean. . .

NICO  
(Angrily) I get it. I get it. You're still marrying my brother. So. . . what is this? A bad mistake?

LISETTE  
Nico, wait

NICO starts to climb out of bed, pulling on his clothes, one piece at a time.

NICO  
No, it's fine. We should quit while we're ahead. Get to know my brother. You know,

LISETTE  
No. No. You're not— you're not listening to me!

NICO  
What is there to say? We knew what we were getting into when we started sleeping together. We knew we wouldn't get to keep at it forever.

LISETTE is holding back tears. She gets out of bed as well and puts on her robe.

LISETTE  
What? What was I going to say, then?

NICO  
You're going to say "it's been nice, I've had a good time. You're great in bed, but it's time to stop. So thanks! Bye!"

He says this mockingly.

NICO  
Aren't I right?

LISETTE is crying.

LISETTE  
No! You think you know everything about everyone. But what I was going to say was—

NICO  
What? What?

They stand across the room from each other. They stand silent for a moment before LISETTE slowly walks towards him, tears rolling down her face.

LISETTE  
I was going to say I'm calling off the engagement tomorrow. Because, Nico. . . I want to be with you.

NICO, stunned, doesn't say anything. He looks down at LISETTE in shock.

LISETTE  
(Quietly) So. . . Yeah. That's it. You can, uh, leave now. If that's what you want.

There is an uneasy tension in the room. They both know if he leaves that room, they're done.

NICO  
I. . .

NICO leans down and kisses her softly before walking past her to the door.

LISETTE  
So, that's it?

NICO  
(Sadly, but with a bittersweet smile) I think we knew that we wouldn't last.

LISETTE  
Yeah.

NICO walls out of the room. LISETTE bites her lip and turns away from the door.

END SCENE.


	62. 61

Contact: **Keefe**.. 💚:

* * *

**me**: keefe

**me**: can u pls come over

**Keefe**.. 💚**:** Crap are you okay? What happened?

**me**: nothing happened, i just

**me**: i don't know

**Keefe**.. 💚**:** I'll come over

**me**: thank you

**Keefe**.. 💚**:** Of course


	63. 62

**Sophie Foster** **(✔)**  
( _mysteriousmissf_)

* * *

the door is always open for you.

* * *

15/02/2019, 19:59

671 retweets, 874k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**darina** ( _xsophiefx)_ : OPEN LETTER TO MY EX Y E S  
**paulina **( _imaginefoster)_ : I LOVE THIS SONG SM  
**kailani** ( _honeyforsophie)_ : ur mind  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : have i mentioned how much i love you?  
**bria **( _parisianfoster)_ : we stan (1) legend  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : step on me  
**tyler** ( _gayforkeefe)_ : girl i JUST listened to that song  
**sarkia** ( _wannadanceinadarkroom_) : SO COME ON STEP INTO MY ROOM I HAVE A SPOT IN MY BED SAVED JUST FOR YOU

* * *

load more comments


	64. 63

**emily**  
( _onceinalifetime_)

* * *

_mysteriousmissf _hi girl i love yoooouu

* * *

15/02/2019, 20:07

2 retweets, 42 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**Sophie Foster** (✔) ( _mysteriousmissf)_ : i love u too  
**lexie** ( _sophiefqster)_ : EMILY OMG OMG  
**kailani** ( _honeyforsophie)_ : YOU DESERVE IT HONEY  
**maeve** ( _sophianafoster)_ : EMILY HOLY SHIT  
**althea** ( _softsophie)_ : GIRL YES

* * *

load more comments


	65. 64

**maeve**  
( _sophianafoster_)

* * *

are u going on tour for darkroom?

* * *

15/02/2019 20:13  
2 retweets 46 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**Sophie Foster** (✔) ( _mysteriousmissf_) : tour dates are in the works! i have to finish filmin first and ive got some personal shit to deal w but this year definitely  
**maeve** ( _sophianafoster_) : mysteriousmissf omg ilysm. take care of urself before going on tour i want u to be happy  
**sarika** ( _wannadanceinadarkroom_) : MAEVE!

* * *

load all comments


	66. 65

**IMESSAGE GROUPCHAT:  
POWERPUFF GIRLZ**

* * *

**wife bee **🐝: Guys

**wife bee **🐝: I think someone just broke into our apartment I heard the door open and voices

**me: **dw it's just keefe

**me**: i invited him over

**me**: he probably tripped or something on his way in

**me**: dork

**wife linh**💧: You invited him over at 2am?

**me**: i wanted to be w him... srry

**me**: he didn't mind, he was awake anyway

**wife bee **🐝: Well it's good you're both on the same page

**me**: ok he's in my room now we're gonna hang out

**me**: i gotta say... it's really nice being his friend

**me**: after everything

**wife bee **🐝: It makes me happy

**me**: we're gonna watch a movie now but we'll keep the  
volume down

**wife linh**💧: Good, now let me sleep

**me**: sleep bitch

**me**: ily


	67. 66

"Well. . . What do you wanna watch?" Keefe asked, taking off his coat and shoes, and proceeding to sit on the bed beside Sophie, who had the remote in her hand.

The two had decided to watch a movie on the tv in Sophie's bedroom, both of them sitting up against the headboard, swamped in her Star Wars bedsheets. They had been hanging out a lot more, recently, and during the times that they would meet, they were only getting weirder and weirder. It wasn't that it was odd - it was only that they spiraled more towards their old, goofy selves. They were a lot more comfortable together, now, and she found Keefe's special sense of humor returning - and even rubbing off on her.

Sophie shrugged at his question. "Alien?" she suggested.

Keefe shook his head immediately, not missing a beat. "That movie is full-on scary. No, thank you."

"Wimp," she teased, shooting him a smile. He returned the smile and she found her heart traitorously picking up speed. She found herself missing him all the time, which she found highly inconvenient. How could she focus on anything else besides him?

"How about. . . The Shine?" Keefe asked.

Sophie rose an eyebrow. "Oh, so you can't watch Alien but you can watch The Shine."

"Hey, Alien is outright freaky. The Shine just leaves you feeling a little unsettled, is all."

Sophie shook her blonde head, lips twitching in amusement. "You sure?" she asked skeptically, even though she was already searching up the movie.

"C'mon. I know you love the movie, too," he replied encouragingly.

"It's a classic," she agreed. "A classic that freaked me out when I was little." Keefe chuckled and she looked back to him, ready to hit play.

"Alright," he said, giving the thumbs up. "Let's do this."

* * *

Sophie missed doing this with Keefe. It was the little things that mattered, she realized, and it was the little things that her heart had ached for all this time. She hadn't really remembered until then how many times they'd do these silly movie nights and similiar things when they had been together. And it was something she had really enjoyed.

Sitting there, too, watching the movie play out, she wasn't surprised when Jack started to discover the hotel's dark secrets and begin to unravel into a homicidal maniac hell-bent on terrorizing his family. She wasn't even surprised when Keefe wrapped his arm around her, no - she even melted into it, a bit, if she was being honest. What surprised her was when Keefe interrupted her after-movie-rant with something fully unexpected.

She clicked off the tv, sighing. "See, I just don't understand why a guy would ignore those warnings like that. The interviewers literally warned him about the past few guys and he's like, "ah, no" - I bet a guy wouldn't do that in real life. Maybe. You're stupid enough to do that." She shot a smirk at Keefe. "No, but really. Huh, you know, Wendy just really ticked me off. I don't know why. Like, I like her, I guess, but something about her just irked me. Oh, and I don't know about you, but this doesn't come off as a horror movie to me. I mean, it's freaky, yeah, but it only leaves you feeling unsettled. Maybe that's the point, I'm not sure. Today's movies are really just comprised of jumpscares, but this one just seems intent on being truly creepy. It makes your skin crawl. Especially with the stupid music they kept blaring that set me on edge. I mean, was it really necessary for it to be that high volume? We kept having to turn it down because then Linh and Biana might have-"

And Keefe cut her off by rolling his eyes, as if saying 'fuck it', and pressing his lips to hers. At first she was shell-shocked, unsure of how to respond to the way his mouth was moving against hers, but when he continued to kiss her - quite eagerly - she practically said her own fuck it and gave in. Eyes closed, melting into the bliss, his hand on her cheek, she couldn't deny that she had missed it. Missed him. A lot. So, so much.

A few seconds later, she couldn't help but giggle against his mouth. He pulled back, watching her, his ice blue eyes going wide as he fully realized what was happening and what he had done.

"What is it?" he asked, cautiously, a pucker between his two brows. He seemed confused that she didn't appear angry, and she reached up and rubbed the little valley of worry between his eyebrows with her thumb. "Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing."

And then they were kissing again and it just felt so right. Keefe's hands moved to her back, slowly, and eventually she found herself positioned underneath him, lying on the mattress, his body pressing hers down. She'd missed his warmth, his smile. Their clothes began to slowly slip away, one by one, the floor claiming them as their own.

And Keefe looked into Sophie's eyes. "You sure?" he asked.

Sophie never made a quicker decision.


	68. 67

**IMESSAGE GROUPCHAT:**

**POWERPUFF GIRLZ**

* * *

**wife bee** 🐝: SOPHIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING IN THERE

**wife bee** 🐝: IT'S SO LOUD

**wife linh**💧: Biana.

**wife bee** 🐝: What?

**wife bee** 🐝: Maybe it's Pulp Fiction

**wife bee** 🐝: Oh wait it stopped

**me**: oh shit ya'll are awake

**me**: um sorry

**wife bee** 🐝: YEAH WHAT WAS THAT

**wife linh**💧: Biana.

**wife bee** 🐝: W H AT

**wife linh**💧: Use ur detective brain

**me**: yeah...

**wife bee** 🐝: ...

**wife bee** 🐝: OH

**wife bee** 🐝: OH MY GOD

**wife bee** 🐝: YO DOINKED

**me**: yes

**wife linh**💧: Sophie, we're trying to sleep

**me**: you guys are missing the bigger picture here

**wife linh**💧: Which is?

**me**: i just slept with my ex

**wife linh**💧: Oh my God

**wife bee** 🐝: SOPHIE I'M SHAKING

**me**: WELL I THINK I SHOULD BE SKAKING, NOT YOU

**wife bee** 🐝: was that meant to be dirty

**me**: BIANA

**wife linh**💧: BIANA

**wife bee** 🐝: SORRY I'LL LEAVE NOW VWOIUFBC

**wife linh**💧: Anyway, Sophie, let us get some sleep, please

**me**: then get some earplugs :p


	69. 68

Keefe's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light filtering through the half-open curtains. He took in his surroundings slowly, brain slowly processing everything. In alarm, he looked down and sure enough, Sophie was curled up by his side, asleep, her head on his chest.

He blew out a deep breath of relief that she was still there and slowly, Keefe found himself smiling, remembering what had happened the night before. Part of him had thought it was just a dream - a very, very real dream - but no. Sophie was next to him, head on his chest, arms lazily curled around and over his waist, neither of them clothed, but both sleepy and satisfied.

Sophie stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She yawned, sitting up and stretching. She rubbed her droopy eyes, blinking a couple of times. She looked down at him, zero surprise flashing across her face. It was as if she found waking up next to him normal. "Mornin," she said sleepily. Keefe couldn't help but love how adorable she was, how soft she acted in the mornings.

"Morning," he replied. Sophie smiled drowsily and his heart thumped in his chest when she laid back down. Keefe made sure he was facing her, propping himself up with his arm. Sophie's gaze lingered on his biceps for a moment before she looked him in the eyes, sea and earth meeting. There was something unknown to Keefe dancing in her gaze, a soft little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"So. . ." She said, her brow furrowed, trying to figure out how to say what she needed to tell him. "Last night. . . Fuck, I sound so lame and stereotypical."

Keefe laughed. "Last night?" he prodded.

"Yeah. I. . ." She hesitated. "It was good."

"Just good?" Keefe asked, skeptically.

"Shut up!" Sophie scolded, cheeks burning, and Keefe grinned. Call him a sap, but he loved her laugh.

Keefe moved a bit closer to her. "Look. We should talk about. . ."

"Don't you dare recreate that scene from the movie."

Keefe chuckled. "Right. I mean. . . What. . . What will this mean for us?"

Sophie bit her lip, seeming to think over his proposition. "I. . . I've missed you. For awhile now," she began hesitantly, as if anything she said might scare him off. "And. . . I didn't want to admit it. But I. . ." She trailed off, swallowing.

"Do you want to get back together?" Keefe asked.

"No," Sophie answered immediately. Keefe's heart dropped at that. He'd thought he was close to gaining her back, but clearly she still didn't want him - not the way he wanted her, at least. Maybe this was best, though. He could -

"No," she continued, "I don't like saying 'getting back together." 'Cause it's different than it was when we were dating last time. We're older. Smarter. More mature. I. . . I want to be with you," she concuded, "in a new way. 'Cause we're not what we were before. And. . . And that's good."

Keefe's face broke out into a grin, unable to contain the unbridled happiness her words brought him. "I want to be with you, too," he said. "A lot."

Sophie cupped the side of his face and kissed him softly. She lingered for a moment before pulling away, smiling. "Oh, Biana and Linh are kinda angry, by the way."

Keefe's brow furrowed. "What? Why?"

Sophie raise an eyebrow. "Really, Keefe? Are you actually asking me that? We weren't exactly. . . quiet last night."

Keefe could feel his face turn warm, blushing a bit. "Oh."

Sophie laughed, curling into her pillow and covers, getting comfy. "Alright, I'm hungry. Maybe they'll forgive you if you made breakfast."

"You just want me to make you pancakes," Keefe said, chuckling.

Sophie bobbed her head up and down. "Exactly. Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Fine," Keefe grinned, giving her a quick kiss before hopping out of bed and pulling on his boxers and pants. "A shortstack of pancakes coming right up."

He went for his shirt and tugged it on, bending over and reaching for his sweatshirt, but Sophie made some sort of sound from the bed and when he turned back, her hand was out and she was smiling. "Nope. That's mine now."

"Oh, so just because we're dating again, you get to steal my clothes," he said teasingly.

"Did you think something would change?" she asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes, giving it to her and bending over one last time to peck a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. Sophie sighed contentedly and Keefe beamed at her before walking out of the room and closing the door.

As she sat up and tugged the sweatshirt over her very naked body, she immediately heard some surprised yells from the kitchen, and Biana's exasperated voice berating him for the noise from the night before.

Maybe it wasn't perfect, but neither of them cared. It was what they needed.


	70. 69

**Keefe** **Sencen** **(✔)**

( _keefesencen_)

* * *

_mysteriousmissf_ ur sleepy

* * *

05/09/2019, 12:13

3k retweets, 1m likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**Sophie Foster** **(✔) **( _mysteriousmissf_) : keefe i'm going to strangle u  
**tyler** ( _gayforkeefe)_ : wHAt  
**aurelia** ( _lovelysencen)_ : WAIAIEIT IS THIS ON SET OR SOMETHING?  
**genevieve** ( _dreamysencen)_ : aaaaHHHH  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : oh my god is this a date or somethibg  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : IM SCRRAMIGN

* * *

load more comments


	71. 70

**IMESSAGE GROUPCHAT:  
TAM'S BITCHES**

* * *

**me**: GUYSUYSYSYS

**Shady Boi**: BRO WHAT WHAT

**me**: I bet you were wondering where I was last night huh

**Fitzy**: Yeah, you never answered our texts!

**me**: You won't be mad when I tell you what happened...

**Shady Boi**: just tell us already hoe

**me**: Sophie invited me over and we were watching The Shining  
(one of her favorite horror movies) and

**me**: We had sex

**me**: Like, three times

**me**: We decided we're going to start dating again

**Fitzy**: YAY!

**Shady Boi**: so that's what that random ass tweet was u little hoe

**me**: I can't stop grinning

**me**: I just made breakfast

**me**: Linh and Biana were mad because they said we were loud  
last night but they forgave me because of my pancakes

**Fitzy**: I mean, tea

**Shady Boi**: your pancakes should be world famous

**Shady Boi**: thanks for inviting us to the wrap party, btw

**me**: No problem bro

**Fitzy**: Are you and Sophie going as a couple orrrrr

**me**: We're keeping it on the dl for a little while just bc we don't  
need all the attention from the pap

**me**: So any makeouts or anything will have to be after sigh

**Shady Boi**: that makes sense tho

**me**: Plus Sophie's really worried about Soren

**me**: How he'll react

**me**: She got really angry when I tweeted that but I did it  
just to assure her that he can be suspicious,  
yet nothing will still happen

**me**: I've got her, ya know? (and i can tell her i told u so)

**Shady Boi:** yeah

**Shady Boi**: but that dude is trash

**me**: But it'll be okay. I'm just rlly happy


	72. 71

**TMZ** (✔)  
( _tmznews_)

* * *

Stars of upcoming Netflix film "Back to December" Sophie Foster and Keefe Sencen spotted making out during wrap party.

* * *

18/01/2019, 00:52

25 retweets, 86 likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**yanni** ( _polarfoster)_ : alexa play invasion of privacy  
**emily** ( _onceinalifetime)_ : i love them and i hope they're happy and also why does tmz only care about spilling personal secrets  
**celeste** ( _bbyqueensophiie)_ : hi who the fuck found this out? they can meet me at denny's i just want to talk  
**lexie** ( sophiefqster_)_ : babies :') also uh. wish they could, like. announce it on their own terms  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster) _: what! the! fuck!  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : NOOOO what about soren?  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : sigh

* * *

load more comments


	73. 72

**IMESSAGE** **GROUPCHAT:**

**POWERPUFF** **GIRLZ**

* * *

**me: **can one of you casually destroy tmz for me

**wife bee **: The the entire news team?

**me**: basically, yeah

**wife linh **: Let's not get violent or anything. Yeah, they should  
have left you two alone, because that's information that you did  
not choose to release and so it shouldn't have been, BUT that  
doesn't mean we should go burn down an entire studio

**wife bee**: Already done

**wife linh**: Biana.

**wife bee**: done

**me**: thank you

**wife linh:** SOPHIE DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS BEHAVIOUR  
I CAN'T BAIL BOTH OF YOU OUT OF JAIL

**me**: ? she's the one who did it, not me

**wife linh**: YOU WERE AN ACCOMPLICE

**me**: lol ily guys so much

**wife linh**: Yeah, Yeah

**wife bee**: :)

**me**: no, but really... i'm just...

**me**: scared of how soren is going to react to all this

**wife linh**: I really don't think he'll do anything. Can he even do anything?

**wife bee**: I wouldn't think so.

**me**: i mean it's not like he has anything against me, really, i  
just... idk. he could say anything. do anything

**wife linh**: If he quote, "did anything", it would either be a mean  
confrontation which you can slide off your shoulders because  
you're that strong

**wife linh**: or

**wife bee**: Something illegal

**me**: what

**wife linh**: Biana

**wife bee**: Well, it's not like you were going to say it!

**wife bee**: But Sophie seriously... Don't get worked up about  
that. If he tried anything he'd go to jail. You know that. In the  
least, he'd get some other punishment. He could be fired from  
future projects and stuff. He's not going to try anything, even if  
he is the insane type to do so

**me**: i got so many mixed vibes from that and idk whether  
to feel safe or if i should start building a bomb shelter

**wife bee**: You have Keefe

**wife bee**: And us

**wife linh**: Exactly. And if you're feeling stressed out, talk to Keefe.  
Spend the night with him. Invite him over again. We don't mind

**wife linh**: We love you

**me**: thanks

**wife linh**: Oh!

**wife linh**: Wait

**me**: yeah?

**wife linh**: If you do invite him over, warn me to put earbuds in  
and blast the music

**me**: hEY


	74. 73

Contact: **Sophie 💞:**

* * *

**Sophie** 💞: keefe?

**me**: Hey. You okay?

**Sophie** 💞: I think so

**Sophie **💞: Still worried

**me**: Nothing's going to happen. I won't let it

**Sophie** 💞: i know. biana and linh promised they'd personally  
beat Soren if he tried anything

**me**: He should be scared

**Sophie** 💞: he should. they're terrifying when they're angry :)

**Sophie **💞: but really...

**me**: You want me to pick you up?

**Sophie **💞: i was thinking you could come here? if you're able to

**me**: You sure Biana and Linh trust me  
coming over after last time?

**Sophie **💞: hey, we agreed not to mention that anymore

**Sophie **💞: and linh already promised she was getting earbuds

**me**: That's good. She'll need those

**Sophie** 💞: keefe

**Sophie** 💞: i will strangle you

**me**: I know :)

**me**: Alright, hang in there. I'll be there in 30


	75. 74

Sophie sat on the bed, waiting for Keefe to come into the apartment. It had only been a few weeks of the two dating again, but she'd given him a key to the apartment, entrusting him with access to her room. She'd found herself inviting him over or being invited over to his house very frequently, and anytime that Keefe walked in that door, it seemed as if her whole life lit up.

And, you know, so did Biana and Linh's irking, 'or, aren't they cute?' smiles.

Pacing around her bedroom, she began to realie that perhaps she was really overthinking the whole situation. Maybe nothing really would happen. Soren had been quiet on all social media platforms, not saying a word about their breakup, even though it was confirmed. He'd gone to no one in the media and hadn't said a thing.

Though, he had made it clear he was very 'over' her by taking down anything involving her on his profiles and posting some new eye-catching things with the girl he had been cheating on her with. She didn't confront him, though. She didn't care. She was. . . so much more happy.

Keefe was more than she could ever want. He respected her boundaries, made her smile, and went out of his way just to make her happy. She'd expected to feel smothered or even as if she didn't deserve the sappiness, but. . . She loved it. She loved him.

She jumped, taking a shapr intake of breath when her bedroom door swung open. Keefe laughed as he entered the room, softly closing the door behind him and padding over to her. "Sorry I'm late," he mumbled into her hair as he pulled her close. He pecked a kiss to her forehead as he pulled back, smiling down at her. "How are you, babe?"

"I missed you," she admitted, nuzzling into the crane of his neck. He chuckled and the vibrations of his chest sent tingles up her spine. "I missed you, too. Everything's okay, alright? You know that?"

She nodded, starting to sway in place. He followed her movements, laughing. "Why don't we sit down? There's a bed for a reason."

"No," she muttered stubbornly. "If we go to the bed I have to let go."

"Aw, you poor baby. You want me to carry you to bed?" he teased, peppering kisses into her hair.

"mmm," she mumbled, fluttering her eyes closed. "Yep. I'm going to pass out and you're going to cuddle me and then we're gonna make pancakes."

Keefe rose an eyebrow. "Oh, we're going to make pancakes? The last time you tried to help me with that, you set them on fire."

"I blame you. You distracted me."

"I kissed you!" he defended, laughing. Sophie giggled at how genuinely hurt he looked and she cooed, getting up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss over his mouth, lingering for a second longer than necessary.

"Think you can distract me tonight?" she asked, a thoughtful hum vibrating in her throat.

"Oh, definitely," he mumbled, peppering kisses to her jawline.

Maybe a distraction wouldn't be too bad. She needed one right now.


	76. 75

Contact: **Asshole**

* * *

**Asshole**: Sophie?

**Asshole**: Sophie.

**Asshole**: Sophie, don't ignore me. I know you see these

**me**: and?

**Asshole**: Well, don't you think I deserve a little explanation

**me:** for what?

**me**: and no. no matter what it is, no

**Asshole**: That was a quick dismissal

**me**: yep

**Asshole**: God, Sophie

**Asshole**: Come on

**me**: what?

**Asshole**: Really? You're asking me what?

**Asshole**: You blocked me on every platform available

**me**: and apparently i forgot this one

**me**: goodbye

**Asshole**: Wait

**me**: why?

**Asshole**: Well, why'd you do it?

**me**: soren, even though you say you're here for answers,  
i feel like you already have them

**Asshole**: Yeah

**Asshole**: It's the other co-star, isn't it?

**Asshole**: Couldn't get enough from me? Needed to whiplash another?

**me**: don't try and act like the victim here

**Asshole**: You think you can get rid of me like that?

**Asshole**: It's fucking low, Sophie

**Asshole**: Even for you

**me**: i didn't do shit

**me**: i said goodbye. i told you why.

**Asshole**: And yet I know that's a lie because you're  
acting as if I did shit to you

**Asshole**: That's not a valid reason to leave

**me**: oh, so i need a valid reason now?

**Asshole**: Yeah, I'd like a valid fucking reason besides  
you wanting to whore around with another guy

**me**: and that's the end of our conversation

**Asshole**: Sophie

**Asshole**: Sophie Foster!

**Asshole**: Don't you fucking block me!

**Asshole**: Just

**Asshole**: Just meet me at the fucking park. The one  
where we filmed that one scene.

**Asshole**: Please.

**CONTACT "ASSHOLE" HAS BEEN BLOCKED.  
NO FURTHER INCOMING MESSAGES WILL  
BE RECEIVED.**


	77. 76

Contact: **658-294-2094**

* * *

**658-294-2094** : Sophie?

**me**: who is this?

**658-294-2094**: Soren.

**658-294-2094**: I'm here. At the park.

**658-294-2094**: I know I shouldn't be talking to you right now because you blocked me from the other number, but I just wanted to know if there was any chance you were coming

**me**: why would i come? why would i meet you there, soren?

**me**: after everything you said?

**658-294-2094**: I don't know

**658-294-2094**: I just kinda hoped u would idk

**me**: soren...

**658-294-2094**: Yeah?

**me**: ...where are you

**658-294-2094**: Near the fountain

**me**: i'm

**me**: i'm here, okay?

**me**: park bench by the big oak.

**me**: don't make me regret this


	78. 77

**TMZ** **(✔)**  
( _tmznews_)

* * *

Star of upcoming Neftlix film "Back to December" Sophie Foster assaulted in public park.

* * *

30/01/2019, 13:15

4k retweets, 900k likes

* * *

comments

* * *

**eliza** ( _xsophiefx)_ : WHAT  
**lexi** ( _onceuponamoonlark)_ : WHAT THE FUCK. OPAL _ gorgeoussencen _OUR BABY WHAT HAPPENED  
**lana** ( _sophieswishes)_ : dude what the fuck? who did this?  
**brynn** ( _keefeisbatman)_ : oh my god. is she okay?  
**opal** ( _gorgeoussencen)_ : LEXI. I'M CRYING. WHAT THE FUCK. WHO DID THIS TO HER  
**eviana** ( _sophie_foster) _: news article says she's in the hospital...  
**julia** ( _ftwsophie)_ : please be okay baby... we need you

* * *

load more comments


	79. 78

Voicemail (1)  
: Linh Song

0:05 ───|────── 1:00  
|◁ II ▷|  
∞ ↺

VOLUME ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ █ 100 %

_"Hey, Keefe. . . Listen, Biana and I are here at the hospital. Sophie's been admitted because they found her beat up. . .We'll explain it all when you get here. I'm sending you the address right now. Please pick up. Please come over here.  
. . .She needs you.  
Bye."_


	80. 79

Keefe practically plowed his way through the hospital hallways, dodging beds and carts and nurses roaming the hallways, looking at him with pressed brows and narrowed eyes. His own wild eyes scanned the place, exasperated and out of breath from his crazed driving and frantic heartbeat. He knew that somewhere in the elevator behind him was a very angry receptionist - and probably a few security guards - but it didn't matter right now. They hadn't let him up, even though they'd recognized him, saying that they couldn't give away patient confidentiality and that even if there were a girl named Sophie Foster in the building, they wouldn't tell him.

Bullshit.

Biana and Linh had given him the address, and this was the right place. He knew she was here - he just had to find her. He pulled out his phone as people on the floor began whispering as he zoomed past, slowly his speed to speed-walking just so it didn't look as bad, and he hit the call button, barely looking at the contact.

Linh picked up without missing a beat. "Keefe? Where are you? We got told in that there's someone loose in the hospital looking for Sophie. Do you think it's-"

"Me," Keefe gulped, eyes scanning all the placards listing the name of the patient inside the rooms as he passed. He winced as Linh bombarded him with questions and he nearly ran over a doctor as he rounded the corner. He apologized promptly and then turned back to Linh and Biana, who were practically screaming in his ear. "Okay," he called out, gaining their attention. "Calm down. They wouldn't let me up here. They said patient confidentiality and shit and about me making an appointment and that the patient needed to approve of me or. . . Whatever," he growled, half-annoyed.

"Sophie's. . . sleeping," Linh said slowly. "So she isn't able to admit people into the hospital. We were allowed because we were one of the first people to the scene and they have record of us living with her."

Keefe cursed when he heard voices behind him in the hallway. "Just tell me where you are! You need to explain to them that I can be here! I'm going to get arrested."

"221," Linh said and Keefe let out a sigh of relief, seeing he was headed in the right direction. Thankfully, fate seemed to be on his side. He just needed it to stay that way, considering the voices were getting louder and were urging people to stop him.

Keefe let out a string of curses as he bolted into 221 the moment he saw it, the air nearly knocked out of him as he crashed through the door, praying that someone was knock stuck behind it as it flung open, nearly crashing into the wall.

"Shush!" a voice hissed and his eyes focused, catching his breath as Linh walked towards the door with long strides, whispering, "I'll go clear things up," as she closed the door behind her with a soft click. Keefe looked around the room to find soft light filtering in through the window, and he felt happy that Sophie had gotten a room with a window. He supposed she could have gotten one without a window, where it would be dark and she wouldn't have a view.

Positive, he told himself, trying to keep his brain's steady train of thoughts in that general direction as he watched Biana sitting in a chair. She strained a smile and urged him over with a wave of her hand, telling him to come over behind the curtain that was currently blocking his view of Sophie's bed.

Biana set down her book, wiping her puffy, red eyes and Keefe blew out a breath as he heard people arguing outside the door with hushed but harsh voices, his heartbeat hammering in his throat.

He stepped forward slowly, unsure of whether or not he was actually ready to see her in whatever state she in. But he had to see her - he knew that.

She was pale, just like he'd expected. And asleep, too, which would explain why Biana and Linh had been trying their best to keep quiet - though, he'd assumed they'd stepped out of the room temporarily to raise their voices at him on the phone. The sight of all the wires that were hooked up to her was sickening and he wanted to cry just thinking about it. But that wasn't the worst.

Even though he'd been warned that she was assaulted, even though he'd seen the uproar of social media articles and comments, he hadn't been prepared to see the bruises lining her body. They peppered her arms and neck like blackberries budded on a bush and he approached her cautiously, slowly crouching down next to her. He didn't have any words. He couldn't think of what to say, what to do - he could barely.

His eyes blurred with tears and Biana bit her lip, standing and walking over to give his shoulder and light touch, just to show that she was there, before she left the room to give the two privacy. The noise outside seemed to have died down, though he knew a few of the people out there were itching to run in there and scold him, so he probably didn't have much time before he was going to get pulled away and possibly even escorted out.

But he didn't know what to fill his given minutes with. He didn't know how to make the time count, given that she was asleep, and so hurt and _limp_. . .

He took a shuddering breath, grabbing her hand and ignoring how it was cold. She always cold, he told himself, smiling a little. She was always grabbing into him for warmth, whining about wanting to sit on the couch together. His eyes flickered up to her heart monitor, nodding at how it kept going, strong and steady.

_Hang on for me, Foster. I lost you once. I can't do it again._

To his surprise, Keefe was able to stay later into the night, but as the visitor hours window began to grow close to an end, he realized that he didn't know what he was going to do whenever he got back to his apartment. Tam and Fitz were already blowing up his phone with endless questions and he tried to answer them to the best of his abilities, but he was too shaken to reply to half of the storm that was making his phone vibrate endlessly. Besides that, he didn't have the answers to some of their questions.

He did know one thing for sure, though: Soren had done it.

Sophie's phone had already been checked and they'd found that she had been last talking to Soren, whom she had met up with at the park. On top of that, there had been one witness to the whole thing - some old man who loved to come to that park and sit by the little fountain and pond, which tended to attract swans.

During filming a few scenes out in that park, Sophie had voiced to him how much he loved the area and how happy it made her feel, for some unknown reason.

_"It's peaceful. And bright. God, I could write a whole song just about this place."_

Her voice rang through his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut, not sure whether or not he wanted to hear more or if he wanted to block it out. He wanted to be at home with her. He wanted to have her safe and untouched and in his arms, laying in bed together in the dar. He wanted her to whisper to him softly, little secrets and insecurities and events about her day and ideas for her songs and everything else in the world. He wanted to kiss her, bury his face into her neck and hair, and tell her everything was alright.

But it wasn't.

Sophie Foster's heart was slowing. And he didn't know why.

". . .Keefe?"

Keefe jerked his head upwards, out of his hands, and he looked to the bed. His ice blue eyes landed on Sophie, who was fluttering her eyelids, chest struggling to suck in steady streams of air. Her heart monitor picked up its pace at an alarming rate and he shot up from his chair, eyes blurring over almost immediately as he went to her side.

"Foster," he choked, grabbing onto her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Baby," he whispered. "Oh my God. Oh my _God_. . ."

"Hi," she croaked, eyes welling up with her own tears.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up," he sobbed, not caring that he was crying in front of her. He didn't like doing that - it was terrifying to be so open with someone in that way, for him, even if Sophie made him feel so welcome and loved and cherished. He knew that she would never judge him, but some part of him still had a little tugging fear that he should keep that part of his life to himself.

Now, looking back on those motives, he felt selfish. As different as it was, she wanted all of him. Ever single piece, no matter how broken or frayed. He didn't want to hold anything back from her and he needed to tell her how he'd felt.

"I was so afraid," he croaked, kissing her hand repetitively and rubbing it with his thumbs. "Baby. . ."

Sophie sniffled, dipping her chin. "It's okay," she whispered. "I'm awake, but I. . ." She leaned her head back on the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath through her nose. She opened her eyes again, finally, blinking them as fresh tears brimmed her eyelashes. "I don't know what I was thinking," she cried.

Keefe shook his head. "No, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"But I trusted him," she argued. "After all that he did, I listened and I willingly met up with him."

Keefe shook his head, reaching up and stroking her hair gingerly. He bent forward and kissed her forehead, wiping the tears of her face that slide down her cheeks and onto her neck. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby," he promised.

"I love you," she whispered, voice weak and wobbly as she swallowed. She opened her hand, her arm laying limply at her side, too swollen and sore for her to move, he realized. Keefe reached over and laced his fingers with her as gently as he could, brushing back the sweaty hair on her forehead with his other hand. "I love you, too," he said, locking eyes with her and gazing down with tender love in his eyes.

Sophie lifted up her other arm, shakily, and Keefe winced at the purple spots and the bruise left by the IV. He took her wrist and she flickered a small smile towards him as she guided him, letting her hand reached up and carress his cheek, trying her best to comb through his hair. "Come lay down with me," she ushered.

Keefe sucked in a shaky breath and nodded, wiping his eyes. Sophie tried to smile at him and he sniffed, getting into the hospital bed beside her as carefully as he could. She tried to scoot over but he laid on his side, making sure that he took up as little space as possible. Gingerly, he curled an arm around her side and she rested her arm backwards on his chest, letting her palm rest over his heart. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead again, and when he pulled away Sophie was already fluttering her eyelids closed again.

_Get some sleep, Foster. Get some sleep_.


	81. 80

**TMZ** (✔)  
( _tmznews_)

* * *

Singer and Actress Sophie Foster has died.

* * *

30/01/2019, 13:15

9k retweets, 2m likes


	82. THE END

in a darkroom  
**Sophie Foster  
**0:00 ●━━━━━━─────── 3:09  
⇆ㅤㅤㅤㅤ◁ㅤㅤ❚❚ㅤㅤ▷ㅤㅤㅤㅤ↻

* * *

_"got a place we can go_

_lights are low_

_let me show you my darkroom._

_baby, let's dance in a darkroom."_


End file.
